Un amour immortel
by lisou52
Summary: A 2 semaines de leur mariage, Tony et Sam se retrouvent en confrontés à un danger qu’ils ne pouvaient soupçonner…
1. Chapter 1

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

**Bonjour à tous me voici de retour avec la suite de mon pré qu'elle qui répond au défi de Narcisss.**

**UN AMOUR IMMORTEL**

Pairing : Sam/ Tony, Duncan/Methos et Gibbs/ ?...

Type: Romance/ Action aventure. Cross-Over highlander

**Attention présence de slash donc homophobe s'abstenir.**

Résumé : A 2 semaines de leur mariage, Tony et Sam se retrouvent en confrontés à un danger qu'ils ne pouvaient soupçonner…

Il est conseillé d'avoir lu ma première fic pour comprendre.

**Prologue**

La voiture s'arrêta devant un entrepôt désafecté. Trois personnes en jaillirent, 2 hommes et une femme. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas intervenir, 2 d'entre eux se précipitaient déjà vers l'entrepôt.

Cependant, ils furent incapables d'aller plus loin que l'entrée des éclairs zébraient déjà le ciel. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Une prière silencieuse vint aux lèvres de Sam, ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître ainsi, pas après autant de temps. Ces 2 dernières semaines avaient été tellement merveilleuses.

Deux semaines auparavant

Paris, péniche de Duncan Macleod

Sam venait d'arriver, elle avait choisi son témoin et venait lui rendre visite. Dans 15 jours, elle se marierait avec Tony après 5 ans à jouer au chat et à la souris, ils avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'officialiser leur couple. Au souvenir de la demande en mariage de ce dernier, un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

_FLASH BACK_

_Washington, 1 mois plus tôt_

_Après une longue journée, passée entre cours et corrections d'examen, Sam n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud accompagné d'un verre de vin._

_Tony ne l'ayant pas appelé pour la prévenir d'un retard éventuel, elle pensa que ce dernier serait déjà de retour lorsqu'elle arriverait. Aussi fut elle déçue lorsqu'elle vit l'appartement plongé dans le noir._

_Cependant, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, ce fut le mot sur la porte « Je t'aime ». Puis un chemin de pétales de rose la conduisit à la salle de bain à un bain moussant parfumé au jasmin l'attendait ainsi qu'un verre de vin ave un petit mot accroché dessus « Pour toi, ma fleur »_

_Elle s'y plongea avec délectation, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle suivit ensuite le chemin de roses en direction de leur chambre. Sur le lit, elle découvrit un fourreau de soie vert ainsi qu'un châle en cachemir blanc avec des impressions florales du même vert que la robe et un nouveau petit mot : »Porte la pour moi et rejoins moi sur le toit. »_

_Elle s'habilla et grimpa rapidement. A la porte de celui-ci, elle trouva une enveloppe avec 2 mot : « Veux tu… »_

_Elle l'ouvrit et trouva Tony qui tenait un panneau avec l'inscription « m'épouser »._

_Un instant abasourdie, elle de jeta dans ses bras._

_S : Oui, je le veux._

_Dès le lendemain, Sam et Tony se présentèrent au NCIS et firent venir toute l'équipe au bureau d'Abby._

_T : Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer._

_S : Nous allons nous marier._

_Abby fut la première à les féliciter. Elle se pendit au cou des futurs mariés en poussant des cris d'excitation. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kate puis à celui de Mcgee. Gibbs resta en retrait, Tony s'étonna._

_T : Tu ne dis rien patron._

_G_ lui assénant une claque derrière le crane _: Tu en as mis du temps. _

_Puis il enlaça Sam._

_G : Félicitations, mon petit. Bien joué._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Sam venait de monter à bord de la péniche et ne sentant pas la présence de son ami, elle décida de tester ses talents en crochetage de serrure qu'elle n'avait plus pratiqué depuis longtemps. Et, à priori, elle n'avait pas perdu la main, 18 secondes, ce n'était pas son record, mais ce n'était pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis plus d'un siècle. Amanda serait fière d'elle, elle en était certaine.

En parlant de cette dernière, Sam espérait qu'elle avait reçu son invitation et serait présente au mariage.

POV de Macleod

Adam vient de prendre l'avion, il se rend à un mariage, j'ai préféré ne pas l'accompager. Le dernier mariage auquel nous avons assisté n'est pas notre meilleur souvenir avec Gina qui avait failli couper la tête d'Adam.

Cette vieille canaille lui manquait déjà voilà 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sès leur 1ère rencontre, une forme d'alchimie s'était installée entre eux. De plus, Joe était à Seacouver en ce moment.

Résigné, il quitta sa voiture lais son corps se tendit lors de son arrivée au quai d'amarrage. Il se dit d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Amanda mais voyant la porte entr'ouverte, il sortit lentement son épée et entra le plus doucement possible…

A suivre


	2. Chap 2 Retrouvailles

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

**Bonjour à tous me voici avec le deuxième chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Retrouvailles**

Résigné, il quitta sa voiture lais son corps se tendit lors de son arrivée au quai d'amarrage. Il se dit d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Amanda mais voyant la porte entr'ouverte, il sortit lentement son épée et entra le plus doucement possible.

Au lieu d'in immortel avec une épée, ce fut une immortelle avec 2 tasses de café qu'il trouva.

D : Tu as décidément passé trop de temps avec Amanda.

S : Quel accueil Mac, moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir.

D : Désolé, viens là.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

D : IL, n'est pas avec toi.

S _en lui tendant une enveloppe_: Non, il est toujours aux Etats-Unis. Je voulais t'apporter ceci en personne.

D _en ouvrant l'enveloppe _: Hum ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça. Ah ! Je vois.

« Mlle Samantha Rawlins et M Anthony Dinozzo

Sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage

Qui se déroulera en la cathédrale Sainte Geneviève de l'Espérance

A Washington D.C, le 18 novembre »

D : Alors, le délai de 50 ans a expiré.

S : En effet, et j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.

D : Tu es sur qu'il l'acceptera.

S : Bien sur que vas-tu imaginer ?

D : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

S : A qui la faute.

D : Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu étais mariée.

S : Cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes si tu n'avais pas tenté de m'embrasser.

D : De toute façon, le souci ne se pose plus, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis 2 ans.

S : Je vois, elle est belle et c'est du sérieux ?

D : Il est beau et oui c'est très sérieux.

S : Je ne savais pas que tu avais une préférence pour les hommes.

D : Pas pour tous, juste un.

S : Il doit être exceptionnel. Dis m'en plus. Mortel ou immortel ?

D : C'est un des nôtres et il est prof d'histoire à la faculté.

S : Je vois, un intellectuel.

D : C'est aussi un buveur invétéré qui pillait régulièrement mon frigo avant que nous vivions ensemble. Il est drôle, tendre et cynique. Je sais ça peut paraître paradoxale, mais c'est ainsi.

S : Et ce paradoxe vivant à un nom.

D : Adam Pierson.

S : Et où se trouve t il ?

D : Parti, lui aussi à un mariage.

S : Et tu ne l'as pas accompagné.

D : La dernière fois que nous avons assisté à un mariage ensemble, la mariée a failli le tuer. Tu comprendras donc que nous n'étions pas très chauds à l'idée d'y aller ensemble.

S : Je vois alors tu acceptes.

D : Oui, le temps de faire mes bagages. Quand partons nous ?

S : Par le vol de 6 heures demain matin.

D : Nous finirons donc notre nuit dans l'avion.

Fin de POV

Aéroport de Washington D. C

POV de Tony

Je suis heureux, un quart de siècle s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je sens sa présence avant de le voir, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois.

T : Heureux de te revoir vieux brigand.

I : Moi aussi mon pote. Où est ta chère et tendre ?

T : Elle est allée chercher son témoin mais je te raconterais ça plus tard. On va récupérer tes bagages d'abord.

I : Ca marche.

Fin de POV

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'appartement.

I : Je vois que Sam a toujours aussi bon goût en matière de déco.

T : Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi.

I _lui lançant un regard narquois _: Ose me dire le contraire.

T : Methos !

M : Si tu nous offrais plutôt une bière.

T : Tu n'as pas changé.

M : Que veux tu les bonnes habitudes ont la vie dure. Et appelle moi Adam.

T : Comme tu veux mon pote.

M : Alors le fameux témoin que ta femme est allée chercher. Qui est ce ?

T : Oh ! Tu auras tôt fait de le rencontrer. Je suis sur qu'il te plaira, c'est une foutue tête de mule d'écossais.

M : J'adore les écossais. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

T : Il a essayé de l'embrasser.

M : Quand ?

T : Il y a près de 250 ans.

M : Et tu lui en tiens encore rigueur.

T : Pas vraiment, mais j'aime que Sam le pense.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à boire et à discuter. Le lendemain, comme à son habitude, Tony se leva à 7 heures et réveilla un Adam grognon une demi-heure plus tard.

T : Dépèche toi mon vieux. Il faut que j'aille au boulot et toi tu as rendez vous chez le tailleur à 9 heures.

M : Tu as décidé de me tuer ou tu préfères mourir parce que tu as renoncé à épouser Sam et tu n'as pas le courage de le lui annoncer.

T Ca mon pote, tu vas me le payer.

Et il lui lança un oreiller au visage. S'en suivit alors une bataille d'oreillers dans laquelle tous deux se lancèrent comme des écoliers. Ce fut Tony qui domina Adam.

T : Alors, tu rends grâce.

M : Oui, oui je renonce. Tu me bats.

T : Très bien, il aurait été dommage que l'élève surpasse le maître.

M : Hey ! Je n'ai que quelques siècles de moins que toi. Et tout le monde me croit plus vieux que toi.

T _s'assombrissant _: Le plus vieil immortel, quel drôle d'héritage, je t'ai laissé cher émève.

M _lui posant la main sur l'épaule _: C'était mon choix, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, sans toi…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 2 Inquiétudes

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

**Merci à Chtimigirl pour son message. Voici donc le 2****ème**** chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Inquiétudes**

M : Hey ! Je n'ai que quelques siècles de moins que toi. Et tout le monde me croit plus vieux que toi.

T _s'assombrissant _: Le plus vieil immortel, quel drôle d'héritage, je t'ai laissé cher élève.

M _lui posant la main sur l'épaule _: C'était mon choix, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, sans toi…

T : Quoi ?

M : Je n'aurais pas rencontré l'homme que j'aime depuis 2 ans.

T : Je vois.

M : Sam ne sait toujours rien.

T : Non, elle est plus jeune que moi. Elle me pense aussi âgé q'elle, je préfère que ça continue ainsi.

M : Tu en es sur.

T : Certain. Allez debout mon vieux, je te laisserai la voiture et je rentrerai avec un de mes collègues.

Appartement de Tony et Sam, 11h

Sam et Duncan pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Ne voyant personne, Sam se dit que l'invité de Tony n'était pas encore arrivé. Posant ses bagages dans l'entrée, elle conduisit Duncan à sa chambre.

S : Voici ta chambre pour les 2 prochaines semaines.

D : Je vais prendre une douche si tu m'indiques la salle de bain.

S : Très bien, laisse moi simplement me débarbouiller et je t'abandonne quelque temps pour remplir le frigo. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'accompagner.

D : Je préfère rester ici, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je vais tenter de joindre Adam, avec tout cela, je n'ai pas pu l'appeler.

S : Je te comprends. Je file dans la salle de bain et j'y vais. Repose toi si tu en as besoin.

Une fois, Sam partie, Duncan fila sous la douche. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard et prit son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Au bout de 8 sonneries, il tomba sur la messagerie.

« Salut Adam, c'est Duncan, je vois que tu as laissé ton portable sur messagerie, tu dois faire la grasse matinée. Rappelle moi, je t'aime. »

Bureau du NCIS

En arrivant dans les bureaux du NCIS, Sam apprit que l'équipe était partie pour une enquête sur un vol d'armes mais qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder aussi décida t elle de descendre au labo d'Abby en prenant soi de prendre 2 gobelets du Coff'pop.

Musique à fond, celle-ci était concentrée sur l'analyse d'un ordinateur, Sam posa brutalement le gobelet à côté d'elle.

A _sursautant et se retournant _: SAM !

S : Salut ma belle, comment vas-tu ?

A : Bien et toi. Alors Paris ?

S : C'était génial, j'ai mon témoin.

A : Au grand désespoir de Tony, j'imagine.

S : Et oui, je sens que ça va faire des étincelles.

A : Tu vas devoir jouer les arbitres.

T_ arrivant derrière Sam et l'enlaçant _: Pourquoi devrais tu jouer les arbitres.

S : Entre toi et Duncan.

T : Ah ! Lui ! Il a accepté.

S : Oui.

T_ changeant de sujet _: Accepterais tu un déjeuner en ma compagnie.

S : Avec plaisir.

T : On te laisse Abby, à toute à l'heure.

Ils sortirent main dans la main dans la rue.

S : Attends, il faut que j'appelle Mac pour le prévenir.

T : Mais en quoi ça l'intéresse, il est à Paris. A moins que… non.

S : Si, il m'a accompagné, il est à l'appartement.

T _se mettant à courir l'entraînat dans son sillage _: Merde ! Viens vite.

S : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

T : Methos est déjà arrivé, je lui avais pris un rendez vous chez le tailleur, il doit être rentré.

S : C'est pas vrai, ils ne se connaissent pas, tu ne crois pas que…

T : Le portable de Methos, ne répond pas. Essaye, celui de cette foutue tête de mule d'écossais.

S : C'est la messagerie, tu ne crois pas que…

T : Je ne pense rien, mais mieux vaut se dépêcher.

Appartement, même moment

Sur le pas de la porte, Adam sentit la présence d'un autre immortel à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Etrange, Tony lui avait dit que Sam ne rentrerait pas avant 2 jours.

Il sortit instinctivement son épée mais ce qu'il vit lui fit suspendre son geste.

D : Methos.

M : Mac.

D&M : Je croyais que tu…

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassant fougueusement.

D : J'ignorais que nous avions des amis communs.

M : Et toi que tu draguais les femmes mariées.

D : Oh ! Je vois que Tony t'en a parlé. Enfin, maintenant, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes.

M_ l'entraînant doucement vers la chambre _: Et si nous finissions ce que nous avons commencé.

D : Pourquoi pas.

Mais ils furent interrompus par une sensation familière indiquant l'arrivée de leurs amis.

D : Je crois que nous devrons attendre un peu avant de reprendre là où nous en étions.

M _marmonnant _: Toujours au mauvais moment.

Sam se précipita hors de la voiture, ne vérifiant même pas si Tony la suivait. Elle priait intérieurement pour que Mac et Methos ne se soient pas entre-tués. Elle fouillait frénétiquement son sac à la recherche de ses clés.

Tony la rejoignit, et elle ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les laissa bouche bée. En effet, Duncan et Methos étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé entrain de bavarder.

D_se tournant _: On ne vous attendait pas si tôt.

S : Et nous, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir installer à discuter.

D : Et Methos et moi, nous ne nous attendions pas à nous retrouver dans ses circonstances.

S : Me… Methos, alors vous vous connaissez très bien.

M : Tout à fait, puisque je suis aussi connu sous le nom d'Adam Pierson.

S : C'est pas possible. Alors tu… vous.

T : Sam tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne.

M _ passant un bras autour de la taille de Duncan _; Tony, je te présente ma tête de mule d'écossais.

T : Vous êtes ensembles.

M : Et oui.

T : J'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

A suivre


End file.
